


Απολλων

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, I write smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, because i am lusting after people, im also a sad sad child, thanks for reading, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1. You open the light. That's first. Or maybe I kiss you first. Because I want to watch the way your tongue dances.2. You see me shiver and laugh. You've always found the fact that I love you funny.(A study in Apollo)





	Απολλων

**Author's Note:**

> Απολλων means Apollo in Greek.  
> I'm sorry for the gay.  
> Enjoy.

 

  1. You open the light. That's first. Or maybe I kiss you first. Because I want to watch the way your tongue dances, the way your thighs touch mine with a shy kind of urgency that isn't like you at all. I think about palms dropped into those thighs, I think of the letters I write in between them. At some point, I think about myself in between them, and I shiver violently though it's summer.
  2. You see me shiver and you laugh. You’ve always found the fact that I love you funny.
  3. There are birds outside and they're chirping. That's their mating call. I drop down to my knees.
  4. I feel the carpet on my knees as I kiss up your legs quietly. Inside and outside, easing my lips around their curves and feeling as the edges of your bones shift. Fibula, tibia, patella, and femur. They all tremble underneath me. _You_ tremble underneath me.
  5. You're not laughing anymore.
  6. That's fine, because I hear the way your gasps echo around the room. I smile, fix my teeth around the inside of your thigh where I can feel your skin, smooth, soft, undulating.
  7. I bite.
  8. It draws a little blood, bruised proudly and lifting up from your skin. Every part of me yearns to taste it, taste it, taste it. So I do, and your hand is in my hair. You pull, hard, until my neck arches and the muscles in it stretch and I feel quite helpless to the hard ball you guide around inside my chest.
  9. I make it up the length of your leg and by then my knees are worn on a carpet that doesn't do much. I look up at you then, my ass hanging, through the hair around me, and I think I'm going to drip down, down, down.
  10. I think I'm actually about to, before you make this noise at the back of your throat, impatient, that goes straight into my pussy. You pull me up a little, and I feel myself melting at the edges.
  11. So I lick broadly, just once, all the way through.
  12. You quake with your body and I shake you, again and again, with my tongue.
  13. I flick it around your clit, spending some time making it wet and sloppy like the rest of you. I think I want to think of some metaphor, of tasting salt like licking the contents (being content or the point of contention?) of a flowing river, but my concentration has already broken like the continents.
  14. You purr, like some sort of cat. Then you do it again when I push my tongue around and through your cunt like licking ice cream from lazy, melting Sundays under the burning sun, chasing the ice cream truck a few feet away from the patio. I wonder if you could be with me on another lazy Sunday and our own patio, on a whole plethora of Sundays and a patio stocked full with ice cream that melt with the first warm breeze of summer and you groaning my name like you do now, like you never do.
  15. You pant and whisper, “harder.” I stop thinking.
  16. I fuck you, up and down and your ass bounces on top of my face, blushed. I see it and I taste it and so I make my tongue run in circles, extending it as far as possible then out again.
  17. Your pussy is leaking like a faucet, and I smell the scent of it. I can't resist slipping a finger in, then two, to catch the liquid running past and sucking it ever diligently into my mouth. I moan, I don't catch myself this time. You take it so well, and you taste like sun-beat quilts left out too long.
  18. You scream, coarse, murmuring things that I can't seem to catch a hold of. But the edges of my mouth catches quivers of your inner thighs, and the highs of my cheeks feel you as you grind down, down, down.
  19. I teeth at your ass, nipping it just slightly with a smirk as you grate out words nonsensically between your own lips. _Please_ , I think I hear you say. _Fuck me._
  20. God, I don't want to hurt you, but by this point I'm just hurting myself.
  21. With a renewed kind of cruelty because I hate you, I do, I spread my fingers around your cunt and I spear them forward, just enough to be more painful than pleasurable. I try to twist them around, looking for a bump inside, but you're already fucking them with your own cruel twists, hip bones bright and reflecting.
  22. _God, please, please, more, you fucker. More—_
  23. In, out. You tense your back, head flying up and away. In, out. Your boobs bounce, nipples swollen like pennies in the light. In, out. The column of your throat twists around itself. Your cheekbones look beautiful.
  24. I lose it, just like that. _Apollo_ , I think in non-sequiturs and broken records. _Open the light._
  25. So I paste my mouth to you again, breathing rough against the skin of your swollen pussy, and I mouth your abused slit, breathing it in as it turns even more so, flushed red and wet and obscene and ugly.
  26. I could nearly come just looking at you.
  27. In, out. You spill over my mouth, some of it landing on my body. I feel your aftershocks descending upon my mouth and shaking over my nose. I lick you all the way through it as your hips move like soundwaves and your mouth overwhelms me like a tsunami.
  28. You smirk at me after a while, biting down on my skin and shoving a hand up my pussy. I'd been waiting, and your digits squeeze up inside me, making squishing sounds as I wet the carpet. It doesn't take long.
  29. When my vision finds itself again, I notice that the birds never stopped chirping. _Good?_ You ask.
  30. I watch the light and smile. I don't expect you to understand.



  
  



End file.
